Wild Animals
by asaiasai
Summary: Nuts dan Uri, dua hewan bersahaja ini tiba-tiba ketembak peluru nyasar Reborn! Henshinlah dia jadi manusia.. tapi kok mereka jadi saling jatuh cinta ya? CRACKFIC, Collab dengan Rethazi, YAOI, HARDCORE, PAIR: Nutsuri, 5927, 8018.. jangan tikam author!


_Tolong Jangan bunuh Author!! Jangan!! Author ga pernah berani bikin hardcore/lemon/lime dan sebagainya yang berbau kepornoan tingkat tinggi, TAPI AUTHOR AKHIRNYA BIKIN JUGA!! dan semuanya salahkan manusia yang satu ini!_

_Terdakwa tak bersalah : RETHAZI_

_Yah Rethazi nawarin Hardcore,, jadinya hardcore beneran. Mana pairnya ga lazim banget!! NutsxUri! Gile! Sarap! Ngapain nontonnin dua kucing kawin?! Ini author gaje banget.. _

_Lagi-lagi ini berasal dari SMS Berantai.. aduh author kurang kerjaan banget sih!!_

_Saya peringatkan sekali lagi, ini fic HARDCORE saya yang pertama! Jangan bunuh saya dan Rethazi! Ini settingnya TYL ya!!_

Suatu hari yang cerah, di sebuah tempat di tengah hutan Namimori. Berdirilah dua orang ganteng, Tsuna dan Gokudera. Mau ngapain yah mereka? Di hutan sepi-sepi begini?? *pikiran ngaco*

"Bagaimana kalau disini saja Jyuudaime?, sepertinya cocok buat latihan" Ckk! Ternyata mau pada latian! *pembaca kecewa*

"Ah baik Gokudera-kun" Walau sudah menjadi seorang pemimpin Vongola, Tsuna masih perlu bantuan Gokudera untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya. Tapi dia terlalu malu untuk berlatih di dojo markasnya, malu kenapa?? Apa bukan karena ga bisa berduaan right hand man-nya yang ganteng??

"Coba perlihatkan boxmu" Ujar Gokudera.

"Iya Iya" Dengan hati-hati Tsuna mengeluarkan Vongola Boxnya.

"Sekarang lepaskan si kucing lucu itu, aku juga akan mengeluarkan Uri" Gokudera tersenyum ceria, Tsuna yang udah lama terpesona ama itu ganteng langsung merah-merah malu. Kemudian mereka berdua me-Release boxnya masing-masing.

Kedua kucing imut itu kemudian muncul, dan anehnya keduanya lagi tidur. "Whaaa, lucu banget mereka lagi bobo" Tsuna tertawa kecil.

"Heh bangun GARONG!" Gokudera dengan sadis menendang kedua kucing ntu. Yang kontan langsung ngebuat itu dua mahluk mendesis benci .

"Miaw Miaw Miaw! (Apa sih panggil-panggil gw garong!)" Yang ini suaranya Uri.

"Ngeong Ngeong Ngeong! (Bukan Master gw aja belagu amat lu?!)" Yang ini suaranya Nuts.

"Ah berisik, sini gw mau ngelat-" dengan bengis Uri dan Nuts mencakar muka ganteng Gokudera. "DASAR KUCING GARONG SARAAAP!!!" Gokudera harus menangisi usahanya merawat wajah indahnya ntu..

"Miaw! Miaw! (Eh Nuts, kabur aja yuk!)"

"Ngeeeoong! (Ayok!)" Nuts pun mengikuti Uri melesat kabur ke dalam lebatnya hutan.

"Eh KUCING BANGSAAAAT!!" Gokudera langsung ngejar itu dua garong, tsuna juga ikutan ngejar dibelakangnya. Langsung ada theme song 'kelakuan si kucing garong, liat mangsa dia mengeong,, (ga apal,, ini juga ngasal *author dicincang trio macan*)

"Ngeong Ngeong? (Eh Uri, apaan noh?)" Nuts menunjuk kea rah sebuah bentuk pipih yang mengarah kea rah mereka.

"Miaw? (Apa ya?)" Belom sempet mereke menemukan jawabannya. Itu benda pipih yang ternyata peluru (maklum otak binatang) nyasar udah nancep aja ke badan mereka.

"NGEEEONG!! (Heleeep!)" Kedua kucing malang itu langsung tereak histeris. Lalu asep-asep merah jambu pada muncul, pasti itu peluru nyasarnya reborn dah..

"Uri-chan? Kamu baek-baek aja?" Lah Nuts bisa ngomong??, dia terdiam sesaat. "Kok gw bisa ngomong bahasa orang yak??"

"Ngg.. Nuts-kun, kamu duduk di atas badanku" asap-asap itu mulai menghilang, dan mereka berdua pun tersadar akan bentuk dan adegan yang terjadi di tempat laknat itu.

"GYAAAAAAAA!!" Kedua gaje itu tereak-tereak histeris. Pasalnya bentuk mereka berdua berubah jadi manusia!!

What Manusia?? Udah gitu bugil men… bugil!! (Author ngeces-ngeces), mana Nuts duduk diatas Uri lagi, wah makin parah nih. Itu dua gaje cuman pandang-pandangan,, satu fakta aneh ditemukan.. muka mereka kembar bo!! Kembar!!!

"Nuts-kun, ini badan apaan ya??" Uri nanya sambil grepe-grepe badan Nuts.

"Kayaknya badan orang deh,, tapi kok badan kita sama persis ya??" Nuts pun juga menggrepe-grepe badan Uri, dari ujung rambut ampe ujung kaki.. ga ada satu millimeter pun yang ketinggalan. Niatnya sih nyari tau ini badan apaan,, malah pada grepe-grepe.

"Iya nih.. trus kok ada yang menonjol di bagian sini??" Uri megang-megang 'extreme' Nuts dengan muka datar dan polos.

"Eit jangan pegang-pegang!! Geli tau!!" Dengan muka merah malu Nuts menahan tangan Uri yang sudah mulai menjelajahi 'extreme' Nuts lebih dalam. "Aku rasa ini benda perangsang"

"Perangsang??"

Di suatu tempat yang ga jauh dari situ, Hibari TYL yang abis keluar dari WC umum mendengar suara kresek-kresek dari balik semak-semak.

"Siapa tuh?? Mencurigakan!" Hibari dengan semangat 45 langsung menyerbu semak-semak itu. tapi alangkah menakutkan ketika dia melihat adegan dua orang kembar bugil saling ngeraba-raba 'extreme'. "Siapa luh?!! Berbuat asusila di semak-semak!!"

"Ah Hibari-san!! Kebetulan banget" Dengan berani Nuts berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Hibari. Kok mereka tau gw, pikir Hibari. Tapi pikiran Hibari langsung diputus ketika Nuts mulai melepaskan celana Hibari.

"Eh ngapain lu lepas-lepas!!" Hibari berusaha menghentikkan aksi asusila Nuts, tapi kedua tangannya ditahan ama Uri. Sementara Nuts berhasil memperlihatkan 'extreme' Hibari yang terkenal jumbo itu.

"Waw.. sama ama punya kita Uri!!"

"Demi apa??" Uri sok gaul.

"Iya.. coba ya kalau tebakan gw bener, ini pasti alat perangsang!!" Dengan muka hepi, Nuts mengotak-atik extreme Hibari. Diremasnya lembut-lembut benda ringkih itu. dengan tenang Nuts memasukan satu persatu jarinya ke benda itu.. yang tentu saja membuat Hibari berteriak Uke.

"Ahhh!! Hen..Hentikan!!" Buset kesian amat Hibari, sekarang Uri malah ikutan ngelepas baju bagian atasnya Hibari. Sial banget sih dia, niat mau siskamling malah diperkosa dua ganteng.. Nuts makin gembira aja memasukkan jarinya,, kayak liat mainan baru aja.

"Udah gw bilang kan ini alat perangsang" Nuts memeras extreme Hibari, kali ini kayak meras jeruk. Langsung deh liquid Hibari bececeran.. membuat Nuts jadi pengen mengeluarkan lebih banyak lagi (kayak main di Timezone aja nih Nuts)

"Si..Sialan.. enak banget" LAH Hibari?? Kok jadi demen??. Tapi untunglah dewi keberuntungannya/sial-nya datang.. Yamamoto yang lagi mau ke WC, insting binatang musim kawinnya aktif.. ia berhasil mendeteksi suara Uke Hibari. Dengan kecepatan turbo, Yamamoto langsung nyamperin semak-semak laknat itu.

"Hi..Hibari??" Yamamoto bukannya mikir mau nolong atau gimana, dia malah niat pengen bantuin itu dua mahluk geje. Maklum udah 2 hari belom kesampean (buset 2 hari aja udah nyandu)

"Yamamoto!! Bantuin gw!!" Saking bodohnya Yamamoto mencerna kata-kata 'bantuin gw' itu sebagai ajakan untuk memperkosanya. Ya iyalah Yamamoto ML, bodi mulusnya Hibari yang mengkilat itu keliatan yahud banget.. seperti es krim conello.. *ga nyambung*

"OKEY HONEY!!" Layaknya Hulk, Yamamoto langsung melepas semua bajunya dengan hanya… 3 detik!! , Hibari langsung pusing.. sialan salah instruksi dia!

"Bu..bukan gitu.. maxud gw itu.. bawa gw kabur"

"Oh, mau di tempat lain.. boleh-boleh!!" Yamamoto bego!!! Dia langsung ngegotong Hibari kabur ke semak-semak laen.. padahal yang telanjang ada 3, kenapa sial amat ya Hibari??

"Weks?? Maen samber mainan orang aja tuh.. padahal kan gw pengen tau,, benda itu bisa ngeluarin hadiah ampe seberapa banyak??" Dasar binatang kaco.. hadiah katanya??. Masih cukup ga tuh liquidnya Hibari buat ama Yama entar??

"Daripada gitu.. dingin banget deh. Kita colong bajunya Hibari-san ama Yamamoto-san aja yuk" Uri yang lebih cerdas (ya iyalah,, majikannya jenius getoo) langsung nyamber bajunya Hibari, Nuts yang ga mau keliatan bego juga nyamber bajunya Yamamoto. Untunglah sekarang mereka pake baju..

"Ketemu juga kalian!!!" akhirnya dengan susah payah akhirnya Gokudera dan Tsuna nyampe juga di semak-semak itu. sayang banget mereka melewatkan adegan fantastis tadi..

"Waduh.. Hayato-sama!"

"Eh gimana sih kalian tau gas sih Jyuudaime khawatir banget ha apalagi reborn-san juga bilang kalo dia nembak peluru nyasar yang ga tau jatoh dimana dan katanya peluru nyasar itu bisa ngerubah binatang jadi orang gile aja gw ama jyuudaime ampe uda takut ketar-ketir gimana kalo sampe lu pada yang kena ternyata oh ternyata kalian beneran kena gw ampe takut lagi soalnya hibari ama yamamoto menghilang gw takut mereka diperkosa binatang liar mesum laknat macam lu yang udah berubah jadi manusia ngerti ga??" Gokudera ngoceh ga berenti-berenti, tapi malah dikacangin ama Nutsuri.

"Hix..Hix" Loh tiba-tiba Tsuna nangis bo.. "Gokudera, sudahlah.. jangan marahin mereka, mereka kan masih kecil". Tsuna sok khawatirin itu dua mahluk dengan uke face, padahal niat awalnya pengen bikin Gokudera ML ama dia.

"Dasar hewan bangsat!! Liat Jyuudaime jadi nangis!!" Gokudera dengan tenang menghapus air mata Jyuudaime tersayangnya. "Aku harus melakukan apa Jyuudaime demi membuat senyummu kembali??"

"Eh Nuts,, kabur yuk.. mumpung lagi cinta-cintaan" Lagi-lagi si jenius Uri mengusulkan ide bagus.

"Ayok!" Keduanya pun kabur dengan cepat.

"Anu Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna ngomong dengan lembut.., tapi Gokudera salah mengerti.

"Jyuudaime mau Anu-ku?! Boleh ambil aja!!" Gokudera langsung mencopot celananya dengan heboh. Tsuna bengo.. tapi yah gapapa lah.. niatnya sama ini ama yang tadi. Dan dimulai lah sarang cinta mereka.. (author muntah2)

Balik ke dua tokoh utama. Keduanya mumpung lagi di badan manusia mereka jalan-jalan di kota. Keduanya bergandengan tangan,, udah kayak shinchan aja. Tapi tiba-tiba…

"GUK GUK BOW!!" Ada anjing rabies galak yang naxir Uri!!

"Aduh Nuts-kun! Tolong!!" Uri langsung ngumpet dibelakang Nuts. Nuts yang udah jatuh cinta ama Uke Face Uri langsung ngebantai anjing rabies malang itu. padahal sebenernya itu anjingnya Yamamoto, Jirou.. malang banget kau Jirou.

"Kamu gapapa Uri-chan??" Nuts memandangi Uri dengan mata penuh cinta. Uri ampe malu-malu kucing (emang dia kucing) mandangin mata Nuts.

"GYAAAAA!!!" Ternyata ada dua fujoshi gaje yang ngeliat kejadian itu, mereka berdua adalah author fic ini.. asai dan rethazi (nampang amat nih orang!!!)

"Asai-san.. aduh imut banget ya Nuts-nya, pengen gw bawa pulang deh!! Ga gw sangka jadi juga lo bikin ini fic!!" Rethazi ngomong sambil moto-moto adegan mesra mereka.

"Iya Rethazi.. gile bodinya, pake baju aja bohai. Ga nyangka gw yang bikin ini panpik.." Asai tereak-terak gaje.

"GYAAA Romantis banget!!"

"Nuts-kun.. aku.. jangan tatap aku seperti itu!!" Uri memalingkan wajahnya dari Nuts.

"Uri-chan,, walau sudah jadi manusia, kau tetap manis" Nuts menggenggam dagu Uri dan mendekatkannya ke bibirnya yang lembut, tapi sayang drama romantic itu berakhir begitu saja.. karena kedatangan dua mabok yang ga tau tempat.

"Wehehe, gimane Mukuro?? Obat kuatnya mantebb kan??" Ryohei jalan dengan gontai. Kayaknya abis mabok dicekokkin obat kuat deh.

"Wkwk, iya yah mantep banget obat kuat di toko Aming itu.. gw jadi ML deh.. tapi gw bosen ama elu" Mukuro?? Jadi selama ini dia ML ama Ryohei, ampe bosen pula..

"Nah tuh ada dua orang ganteng,, kembar lagi.. bagi rata yuk" Ryohei kenapa bisa berotak jenius yak disaat-saat begini. Nuts dan Uri yang udah mau Cipokan pun disamber ama dua mabok itu. Nuts diambil Ryohei, Uri diambil Mukuro. Waduh co cwit sekalee..

"Nuts-kun tolong!!" Uri sang Uke berteriak keras.

"Uri-chan!!" Adegannya udah kayak sinetron aja.. overdramatis baget. Tapi untunglah penyelamat datang lagi.

"Eh Maling!! Enak aja ngambil obat kuat dari toko saya kaga bayar.. saya bantai kamu!" Aming sang pemilik toko tadi pun membabat Ryohei dan Mukuro.

"Adaw,, lain kali kita bayar deh"

"Uri, kamu ga papa??" Nuts dengan muka ga nahan. Dengan nggak nyante langsung didoronglah Uri ke tanah.

"Aduh Nuts-kun kenapa aku didorong??"

Dan Drama Hardcore pun dimulai.. (maap author ga jago)

Mulai dari sini DANGER

"ga papa,, Cuma pengen aja" what?? Langsung dicium lah si Uri dengan napsu, lidah Nuts menjelejahi setiap bagian mulut Uri yang panas. Uri ingin berteriak tapi dirinya sendiri seperti terperangkap oleh ciuman maut Nuts. Uri pun memutuskan untuk bergabung, ia menjilati bagian bawah lidah Nuts dan memutarnya.

"Mhh..Mhh" Uri yang tidak bisa bernafas pun berteriak-teriak agar Nuts melepasnya. Untunglah Nuts berbaik hati, saliva mereka berdua masih tersambung ketika Nuts melepas bibirnya. Tapi kebaikan Nuts hanya sebentar..

"Waktunya habis" Nuts tanpa mendengar pendapaT Uri langsung menjilati leher Uri. Uri yang merasa bergairah dan berteriak-teriak.

"Nuts-kun!! Nuts-kun!! Ja..Jangan!!" Tapi Nuts sudah buta, ia tetap menjilati tubuh rekannya itu. Uri yang tak mau kalah pun mulai mencopot satu persatu pakaian Nuts.

Tapi dalam urusan ini Nuts lebih jago, sambil menciumi Uri pun.. kedua tangannya bisa bebas menjelajah tubuh Uri. Tangan kirinya mulai meraba nipple Uri yang lembut, sedangkan tangan kanannya meraba-raba ujung extreme Uri dengan lembut. Seperti meraba kucing…

Tangan Nuts yang sakti membuat Uri tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Uri pun mencapai Climax dan mulai meneriaki nama Nuts. "Nuts-kun! Nuts-kun!! Henti..Hentikan!!" . Nuts yang kelihatannya bosan pun berpindah lokasi, ia menjilati Liquid Uri yang nyiprat kemana-mana. "Nuts-kun!! Aaaah!!" Nuts tetap saja menjilati Liquid Uri, kemudian dengan tangan kanannya.. ia memencet extreme Uri dan mengelap liquid Uri dengan tangannya. Ia lalu menyodorkan tangan basah itu kea rah mulut Uri.

"Jilat" Uri yang sudah terbawa suasana pun menjilati setiap inci tangan Nuts. "Enak?"

"Enak" Uri mengangguk. "Nuts-kun!" Uri yang seolah terangsang oleh liquid sendiri pun merobek setiap helai baju Nuts yang menempeldi tubuhnya. "Biarkan aku mencoba milikmu Nuts-kun! Kumohon!!" Uri dengan tampang Uke saktinya, mana mungkin Nuts bisa menolaknya.

"Silahkan saja" Nuts membuka kedua kakinya dengan lebar. Sehingga Uri bisa leluasa menjilati extremenya. Tidak seperti Uri yang malu-malu, Nuts biasa saja saat Uri menjilati extremenya. Bahkan dengan tenangnya Nuts meraba-raba rambut Uri,, seperti anak kucing tentunya.

Tapi sedater apa pun Nuts, tetap saja ia akan mencapai climax. Tapi mumpung yang menjilatinya Uri yang biasa jadi Uke, liquid Nuts pun muncrat ke wajah Uri. Uri yang unik pun berusaha menjilati liquid Nuts yang nyiprat ke wajahnya.

"Dasar Seme bodoh" Nuts yang kesal pun membalikkan keadaan. Ia menjatuhkan Uri dan memasukkan jarinya dalam-dalam ke 'you-know-what'-nya Uri. Uri kesakitan, ia meronta-ronta. Tapi Nuts tidak peduli, ia menarik jarinya keluar dengan kasar. Kemudian dipaksanya Uri berdiri, didorongnya Uri ke pohon dalam keadaan telungkup. Diserangnya 'extreme belakang' Uri dengan 'extreme depan' Nuts.. dicapainya climax. Uri merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di selangkangannya.

Keduanya terhanyut..

"Huh?" Uri terbangun lebih dulu. Nuts mungil pun tertidur disebelahnya. Keduanya sudah kembali ke tubuh asal.. Nuts ikut-ikutan bangun. Sepertinya tuan mereka yang menaruh mereka di tempat tidur..

"Ngeong?? (Apa itu??)" Nuts menunjuk kea rah kotak kecil yang ada di sebelah mereka.

"Miaw Miaw (Coba dibuka)" Uri pun membuka kotak itu. alangkah mengejutkannya mereka menemukan selusin peluru di dalam kotak itu. dan ada tulisan:

'Hadiah dari kami berdua, gunakan baik-baik…

Dari kedua master-mu'

Kedua hewan itu tersenyum kecil,,

WE ARE WILD..

Fin, Review ya

_Eh buset jadi juga panpik laknat ini, maap ya author kaga jago bikin panpik beginian. Maapin saia,, mudah-mudahan berkenan di hati pembaca.._


End file.
